


Jumping Green Bean

by iZombi



Series: Gloryhammer One shots and Headcannons [3]
Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Angus Mcfife XIII (Gloryhammer) - Freeform, Angus cannot handle coffee, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Hoots cannot stop laughing, Hoots gave Angus coffee, Hootsman (Gloryhammer) - Freeform, Ralathor (Gloryhammer) - Freeform, Ralathor has to physically stop Angus from hurting himself and others, caffeinated green bean, hyper Angus, someone stop him please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Somehow, Hootsman thought that it would be an absolutely brilliant idea to let Angus have four cups of coffee.
Series: Gloryhammer One shots and Headcannons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Jumping Green Bean

**Author's Note:**

> I love Angus so much, I just want to kiss and hold him, my precious boy. Here you go y’all enjoy. ;)

“What are you drinking?” asked the young prince behind Hootsman, making the barbarian jump in surprise, clearly not expecting the young prince to be up so early in the morning

“Coffee” he turned around to face the young prince “Why?” he cocked his head to the side in curiosity

“Coffee?” Angus started “…huh, I’ve never had it… is it good?” he asked his friend.

Hoots shrugged “It depends on your taste, you can have it bitter, sweet, or mild and with a bunch of different combination of ingredients too…” he explained

Angus listened attentively, soaking it all in.

It took the Hootsman a minute to realize “wait, so you’ve never had any?”

“Nope” Angus stated

“Oh, then you have to try!” Hoots declared “And best of all, I’ll let you try four different ways that coffee can be prepared!”

The young prince’s eyes widened “Wait, really?”

“ ’Course, what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?” Hoots smiled, as he began preparing four different mugs for the prince. “Go sit, Angus, I’ll be done soon enough”

And so, he did.

Angus sat excitedly in his seat, he wouldn’t stop squirming around as he was far too enthralled with the notion that he’d soon enough would be trying out a new drink.

“So…” began Hoots from the kitchen “Why’d you never had any?” he inquired

Angus let out an annoyed huff, “Father wouldn’t allow it, he said that ‘ _a true prince should only drink high quality tea!’_ “he clarified

“He sounds like a kill-joy” spoke Hoots, as he approached the prince with a hot mug in one hand, “It’s still hot so drink it slowly, this one is the sweet one” he advised

Angus gladly took the hot mug and gently blew air on the liquid content, after a short while, he took a sip, careful to not burn his mouth.

Angus’ eyes shut for a moment before opening again, “ _Mmmm_!” he hummed in delight.

“Good right?”

Angus nodded in delight as he finished the rest of the drink.

“That was the good one, I’ll give you half of the next one’s since you’ll probably won’t like them as much…” he explained as he made his way back to the kitchen.

Only to return a few moments later with two smaller cups.

“Ok, which one, bitter or mild?”

Angus quickly thought for a moment “mild!”

Hoots placed the cup in front of the prince, “bottoms up!”

The prince took the cup, it wasn’t as hot as the one before so he was able to just go straight in for a sip.

Angus frowned for a brief moment, before relaxing his face.

“Not that good?” Hoots inquired

a hum, “Hmmm, its good but not as good…” the prince confessed

“That’s alright, I expected as much…” he placed the other cup down “Try the bitter one next”

Angus nodded at his friend, but hesitated for a moment, before taking a drink.

The prince quickly parted his lips from the cup, and placed it down harshly on the table before making a face of disgust “Eugh!”

Hoots laughed “Not too much to your liking! Huh?” He shook his head “It’s alright, it’s always like that when you’re new to coffee” He picked up all three cups and took them to the kitchen, “Who knows, you might end up liking it later!”

“I doubt it!”

“Ok, try this one and tell me what you think” Hoots placed a medium-sized cup down on the table, in front of Angus.

The prince shot him a quizzical look.

“No, I’m not going to tell you what’s in it.”

Angus took the cup, and decided that if he wasn’t going to know what was in it then he might as well down it all in one go.

When he was finished he looked up at the Hootsman, whipped cream on his upper lip.

Hoots chuckled “Got something there, kid” he pointed at his own lip

Angus licked it off and then spoke up “That one was better than the first!”

“Mild coffee with milk and whipped cream, and caramel” He added “That’s what some younger people prefer the most…”

Angus “I can see why!” he smiled “That was fantastic Hoots, now I see why father never let me have any!”

\- - -

It was after about thirty minutes in when the chaos finally kicked in, and honestly Hoots should’ve seen it coming that _perhaps,_ giving someone who never had any caffeinated drinks in their life wouldn’t have been such a good idea.

Especially four.

But, oh it was too late, for him at least.

Hoots was currently hunched over by a wall of the DSS Hootsforce submarine and laughing his ass off so hard, that his stomach began to hurt and tears rolled down his eyes.

Why, you ask?

Well, Angus was currently running around and doing a surprisingly good job at avoiding the wrath of Ralathor.

The young prince had decided that stealing one of the wizard’s many potions to, and I quote ‘ _be able to taste colors and smell sounds better!_

What had Hoots in tears and doubled over in laughter was not the stupid shit that came out of the prince’s mouth but rather, seeing Ralathor struggle to keep up with the prince.

“Come on old man!” Angus shouted, “Catch me if you can!” he roared with a laugh

Ralathor was starting to get tired of chasing the prince around the DSS, so he stopped for a moment to catch his breath, his eyes and hands glowing a brilliant bright blue hue.

“Oh, what’s wrong? Tired already old man?” the prince teased

The wizard had enough of his shenanigans and cast in front of Angus an invisible barrier that caused the prince to slam face first into it, knocking him down on his rear.

Not taking another chance of his escape, Ralathor cast a binding spell at the prince, forcing them to stay down.

Hoots tried to stand up straight, still holding his sides and he wiped of a tear, a chuckle escaping his lips “Great job man!” he hollered at his wizard friend.

Ralathor, out of breath and tired, did not reply back to the Hootsman, however, internally he was brewing up a punishment for the duo.


End file.
